Con la tormenta
by Choco-menta
Summary: [Oneshot] Un pequeño regalito por el 13 de julio.


**CON LA TORMENTA**

**By: ChoCoLaTe CoN MeNTa**

La noche era sombría y tormentosa en la cabaña, e incluso la luz de la lámpara que pendía del techo a veces titilaba o se hamacaba, como el perfecto acompañamiento a los truenos desgarradores. Las ramas de los árboles arañaban el cristal de la ventana, y la lluvia se estrellaba sin piedad contra todo. La excursión al lago iba a ser un completo aburrimiento si el clima continuaba como este primer día, con juegos de mesa y cartas como únicas alternativas para que los estudiantes no murieran de ociosidad.

Aunque no fue pensando en eso que Shaoran suspiró por enésima vez.

Le resultaba imposible quedarse dormido, a esas alturas, aunque no precisamente debido al ruido del exterior, o al juego de luces y sombras, o a un temor a tormentas y fantasmas que él jamás había sufrido…

Pero que su compañera sí.

Y también esa noche, concretamente. Cuando le había suplicado para que le permitiera quedarse con él.

En su cuarto.

En algún sitio muy cerquita.

En donde pudiera sentirse tranquila y protegida, como ella le aseguraba que se sentía a su lado.

_¡En su cama!_

Shaoran se sintió un poco incómodo, un poco avergonzado, pero, de todos modos, la miró.

Ella estaba muy acurrucada a su derecha, con los ojos cerrados que él sabía eran verdes como el jade, y una leve, casi imperceptible, sonrisita en los labios de rosa. Los mechones de corto cabello castaño se arremolinaban en torno a sus mejillas, salpicándolas pícaramente desde la última vez en que ella se movió para acomodarse mejor.

Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto.

La conocía desde que eran pequeños, porque habían sido compañeros de clase desde la primaria; desde los primeros días en los que él aún estaba adaptándose a vivir en Japón, luego de que toda su familia decidiera abandonar Hong Kong para instalarse en tierras niponas. Y, durante aquellos primeros momentos, a él no le había caído muy bien esa chica que se sentaba justo en el pupitre de delante, con aquellas sonrisitas siempre y su confianza exagerada —¡si le había propuesto incluso que fueran amigos en su primer encuentro!—, pero las cosas habían ido cambiando, poco a poco.

Y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba encariñado con ella.

¿O sería que también se había enamorado de Sakura entonces?

Quizá había sido aquella vez en que ella le sonriera radiantemente antes de invitarlo a salir un viernes, junto con su amiga Tomoyo. O quizá cuando le dio el primer abrazo, por eso de que quería agradecerle haberla defendido de un niño que intentaba quitarle el globo de agua que Yukito, amor de la infancia de Sakura, le había regalado. E incluso podría haber sido cuando, mientras almorzaban bajo la sombra del árbol, se había fijado realmente y por primera vez en lo bonita que era.

Shaoran seguía sin tener la respuesta a ese interrogante, pero lo cierto era que tampoco le importaba demasiado conseguirla, porque sabía que no arreglaría nada. Lo único cierto y trascendente era que la quería, aún después de tantos años. Y, probablemente, el hecho de que no se lo hubiera dicho nunca.

Pero es que tenía mucha mala suerte. Lo había intentado durante meses, en cuanto descubrió lo que le pasaba, pero sus declaraciones siempre se veían interrumpidas, por una cosa u otra, como si a alguien no le pareciera el momento adecuado para hablar. Luego de un tiempo, simplemente dejó de intentarlo, y las cosas siguieron de la misma forma que siempre. De la misma forma en que ahora seguían.

Sí, Sakura era sólo su amiga¿y qué? No era tan malo.

Bien, de acuerdo, no era una sensación agradable, pero él sabía conformarse.

Él sabía conformarse…

Un nuevo trueno hizo retumbar el cristal de la ventana, y Shaoran notó que Sakura, en sueños, contraía el rostro y se arrimaba a él un poco más. Ante esto, lo único que se le ocurrió fue quedarse quieto y continuar mirándola, temiendo despertarla si hacía algún movimiento. No le había costado demasiado trabajo conseguir que se durmiera, pero sabía que ella no lo pasaría bien si despertaba, porque, por mucho que ya hubiera cumplido los catorce años, continuaba siendo poco amiga de cualquier cosa que pudiera traer consigo una noche prematura, ruidos, sobresaltos e historias de fantasmas.

Shaoran sonrió en la oscuridad, de la manera en que sólo podía sonreír cuando estaba pensando en algo relacionado con su amiga de la infancia, y descubrió que su cuerpo se había movido un poco, acercándose al calor de Sakura.

Ella seguía durmiendo, como lo más parecido a un angelito.

Y él era consciente de mirarla demasiado. Y de estar demasiado cerca. Y de haber quedado tan embelesado como de costumbre, simplemente contemplándola en silencio; tal era su costumbre.

Pero algo había hoy, con la noche y la tormenta, que parecía enfocarlo todo de forma diferente. Que parecía empujarlo, con cada golpeteo de la lluvia en la ventana, con cada ráfaga de viento, con cada trueno, a hacer algo que nunca se habría atrevido a hacer en cualquier otro momento.

Antes de poder evitarlo, ya había fijado su mirada en los labios de Sakura, entreabiertos como una invitación que no necesitaba palabras, y se dio cuenta de que acababa de perder muchos puntos de fuerza de voluntad.

_Y no_, se dijo mentalmente. _No sé conformarme… tanto._

Aturdido y embriagado con la respiración que sentía chocar contra su pecho, se inclinó para poder quedar a la altura necesaria y que el aire cálido de ella le acariciara el rostro en una promesa.

No le pareció necesario tener que mover todo el cuerpo para acercarse lo suficiente, de modo que solamente bajó el rostro un poco más…, y otro poco…, calculando distancias…, buscando…, buscando…

Los latidos en el pecho se le dispararon de repente, cuando por fin notó que su boca hacía contacto con otra, y el escalofrío que le trepó por la columna por poco lo marea. Toda la sangre se le agolpó en el rostro, como solía ocurrirle, pero, en ese momento, en vez de salir corriendo y huir tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieran, no le importó en absoluto.

En esos momentos, lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza era lo que se le pasaría por la cabeza a cualquier otro chico enamorado de su amiga, que estuviera besándola, probablemente. Y, si no era lo normal, tampoco se preocuparía por ello.

Los labios de Sakura eran tan suaves y cálidos, que no podía concentrarse en otra cosa. El mismo impulso que lo había hecho llegar hasta ese punto era quien lo guiaba, y quien le advirtió, aunque nunca antes hubiera besado a nadie, que un beso no era cosa de quedarse quieto como una estatua. Así pues, apenas movió un poco los labios, tanteando y maravillándose al darse cuenta de que aquello era todavía mejor de lo que había podido imaginar en todas las ocasiones en que su mente lo torturaba y lo hacía anhelar lo que ahora experimentaba…

¿Estaría de verdad despierto?

Lo había esperado tanto, que ni podría contar los días. Había esperado tantas veces poder besarla, o decírselo todo, y ahora tenía la oportunidad… ¡No podía perderla! No estaba Touya en aquella cabaña para impedírselo, y ni siquiera Tomoyo queriendo filmarlo todo.

Con el corazón temblando, pero sintiéndose definitivamente valiente, alzó la mano que descansaba en su costado y alcanzó la tibia mejilla de la chica, apartando algunas hebras castañas. Abandonó sus labios por un momento, tomó aire, y lo dijo:

—Te quiero, Sakura.

Por un momento, casi pudo imaginarse que ella le correspondía, diciéndole lo mismo a él, pero olvidó su sueño dorado instantáneamente, sin permitirse concentrar su atención en otra cosa que no fuera el beso que recomenzó.

Sin embargo, cuando otro trueno sacudió todo dentro y fuera de la cabaña, Shaoran pareció despertar del encantamiento y fue consciente de que _de verdad_ estaba besando a Sakura; que no era un sueño por haberse dormido, y que ni siquiera estaba fantaseando.

Entonces, asustado completamente, se separó de ella y la miró atentamente, intentando asegurarse de que Sakura continuaba dormida. Casi se atraganta con su corazón cuando ella se movió un poco, pero una corriente de alivio le recorrió el cuerpo al verla suspirar y abrazarse a él un poco más, obviamente dormida.

Interiormente se recriminó por haberse arriesgado tanto, porque no quería ni imaginarse lo que habría pasado si Sakura se hubiera dado cuenta de que le estaba robando un beso, o hubiera escuchado la confesión que guardaba desde hacía años y no tenía pensado decirle. No sabía qué excusas se habría inventado. No sabía de qué manera habría tenido que enfrentar su falta de prudencia.

_Demasiadas emociones por hoy_, se dijo, y cerró los ojos antes de abrazar a la chica por la cintura.

El murmullo de la lluvia, ahora un poco más suave, lo adormeció hasta que finalmente se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, para sumirse en un profundo sueño, quizá el sitio adecuado para repetir hasta la saciedad su locura del día y volver a disfrutar de la tibieza de aquellos labios.

El mismo profundo sueño que le impidió ver que, aún con los ojos cerrados y el rostro medio oculto contra el pecho del chico, Sakura sonreía, pensando en que quizá nunca le diría que ella estaba despierta desde hacía varios minutos. Y que, obviamente, lo había escuchado y sentido, plenamente consciente.

Ah, sí, mañana, Shaoran iba a enterarse.

Ella también tenía unas cuantas cosillas que confesarle a él.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Antes que nada, tengo que soltar el comentario friki del día:

**¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, SHAORAN!!!**

Y, cumplido el punto, procedo a dar una breve explicación de la existencia de este _oneshot_ xD. La siguiente: hoy es 13 de julio, y, consecuentemente, el día que Clamp eligió para Shaoran y su cumpleaños, por algún motivo que yo desconozco. La verdad, me sentía casi obligada a escribir algo especialmente para esta fecha, por pequeñito y simple que fuera, y aquí está. Es una idea que se me ocurrió durante una clase de Historia (xD), y creo que es un bonito regalo, sobre todo por ese final abierto, pero que obviamente apunta a una conclusión feliz.

Sin más que decir, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Agradeceré mucho los reviews, desde luego, si tienen la gentileza de dejar alguno.

Besos a todos.

PD: Es curioso que únicamente en los _oneshots_ no hable de sexo xD. Aunque, ya saben, a tiempo estoy de cambiar (sí, sí, ya verán que lo hago). Y también tendré que sacar alguna historia larga más… inocente, que llevo una racha de perversión imparable.

5


End file.
